Two Mikos VS Full Demon
by evanescence11123
Summary: Kagome's mother has died, Inuyasha hasn't come back to see her in a year, finals are coming up, and while fighting suicidal tendancies and managing sota, Kagome falls into a deep depression. She has no idea that things around there are about to change.R


Kagome sits on her bed by the window gazing up at the stars. Her life has tooken a total nose dive ever since she decided to leave the feudal era for good.Kagome thought it would be for the best if she left because she felt she was causing alot of tension between inuyasha and kikyo.  
When Kagome was being held against her will, inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome. It made perfect sense for her to leave them to peace.  
It's been almost a year now since she's seen inuyasha and she has also become an honor student. In order to stay in her highschool and move onto college, Kagome has to get A's on all of her final exams. Kagome's mother died 8 months ago of cancer so Kagome has to take care of sota while grandpa is out taking care of the shrine. Kagome wears her mothers red ribbon around her right arm. Inuyasha hasn't been back to see Kagome so she has sunk into a deep depression ever since. Kagome's depression got to the point where she had no will to live. She tried to kill herself but failed terribly. Kagome didn't have the will to try again so she just drowns herself in her studies and taking care of sota, but Kagome has no idea that her life is going to turn for the uter worse...

Sota- Kagome! KAGOME!  
Sota yelled into the air as he ran around the around the dinning room. Kagome rushes to him in a hurry for she was worried he had been hurt.

Kagome- What's wrong sota? Kagome says with a confused look upon her face.

Sota- Kagome, Inuyasha was here! he was just in the backyard sniffing around. He's back Kagome!

Kagome- Oh Sota, you and your imagination. Inuyasha isn't here. It's been over a year now and he hasn't once came to see me. Just stop worrying about this silly stuff , ok?  
Kagome says with tears staring to fill her eyes.

Sota- But Kagome,... I saw...

Kagome- Enough! I'm sorry Sota but im busy. Kgome returned to her studies. She sits down at her desk and begins to work when out of nowhere she hears a sortof tapping noise at her window. Kagome looks over to her right and see's inuyasha. Kagome goes over to the window and lets him in. Inuyasha comes in and sits upon her bed with enjoyment and ease.  
Kagome quickly becomes defensive and sternly gazes at him.

Inuyasha- Hey Kagome, whats up? How have you been doing?

Kagome- Get the hell out of here.

Inuyasha- What!?

Kagome- Get out! You wait a whole year to come see me and all you have to say is " how are you doing?"

Inuyasha- I'm sorry Kagome but you chose to leave , i never forced you. I thought you didn't want me to come and get you.  
Kagome looks at him with disgust.

Kagome- You chose Kikyo over me. So how am i going to stand there and not leave your side? You led me on Inuyasha, you hurt me terribly and i can't for-  
give you for that.

Inuyasha- First of all, I love Kikyo and i could never chose between you over her. I only came back to get the remaining jewel shards that i forgot you took back with you. That's all ok? I'm not lookin for all of this drama or "unrequanted love." ok? Just , give me the jewels and i'll be on my way.

Kagome- No. You're a heartless jerk! Inuyasha reaches up gets into his pocket and grabs a dagger. Before Kagome can move to defend herself, Inuyasha shoves the dagger up to Kagome's neck and threaghtens her. Kagome begins to panic and freaks out trying to move but when she does , the dagger goes in deeper into her skin and she can feel the blood rushing down her chest. Inuyasha smiles with glee and enjoyment.

Inuyasha- Now, are you absolutely sure you're not going to give me the jewel shards?

Kagome- You're dispicable Inu...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha - Well it seems you have sealed your fate then. Prepare to die!  
Inuyasha presses the dagger farther into Kagome's skin to where she begins to scream. Sota comes into the room just in time to scare Inuyasha away.  
Kagome drops to the floor and Inuyasha rushes out the window. Sota runs over to Kagome to dress her wounds.

Inuyasha- This isn't over you wench , i'll get those jewel shards one way or another. And Inuyasha left with a grin on his face. Kagome is bleeding heavily so Sota runs to get some bandages and medicine for her. Kagome begins to cry and is shaking badly. Sota returns with the bandages and the medicine when they both start to cry about the deadly encounter they just had. They eventually fall asleep right next to eachother and Kagome is uneasy. She takes Sota into his bedroom and tucks him in tight. Hoping to get some of her important studies done, Kagome returns to her room and gets her books out. A few minutes into studying , Kagome heres a big glass shattering noise from outside. Kagome rushes outside to find Inuyasha standing in blood and his hands are filthy with dirt and crimson red. Kagome rushes inside to get her bow and arrow and prepares for battle.

Inuyasha- Give me the jewel shards Kagome!

Kagome- NO! There not yours , there mine and why is there blood all over your hands?

Inuyasha- Ha, your grandfather was just cleaning up and i thought i would ,...help him out alittle i guess you can say. He's in a better place now so chill.  
kagome gringes with a look so scary and Inuyasha is just standing there with all of the pleasure he could possibly have. Kagome begins to tear up and lowers her bow and arrow.

Kagome- You, you killed him? YOU KILLED HIM?!?

Inuyasha- And your next.  
Inuyasha rushes over to kagome and takes ahold of her neck which was bandaged from before. the wounds have opened up again so her blood is driving out of her body fast. Inuyasha squeezes incredibly tight and draws out his dagger again to finish what he had started when right before he kills her,  
Inuyasha is shot in the back by a sacred arrow. Inuyasha lets go of Kagome and shifts over to the person her had shot him.

Inuyasha- Kikyo? what the hell?!

Kagome- Thank god.  
Kagome is relieved that she hasn't died yet.

Kikyo- i, i had to do this Inuyasha, you were out of control ever since you devoured the jewel shards you had left. You swung at me and were just about to kill Kagome, i had no choice.

Inuyasha- you wench, you're dead!

Kikyo- Kagome, come over to me and grab my hands. Now!

Kagome- Yes, ok kikyo The two of them join hands and a force field is created by their spritiual energy. Inuyasha tries to break it but has failed time and time again.  
Kagome and Kikyo's eyes have turned black and they are unconscious it seems and Inuyasha is getting testy.

Inuyasha- I'll kill you and i'll get your jewel shards!  
Inuyasha uses his claws and breaks the barrier with great force.Kagome and Kikyo's hands are still together and inbetween their hands fuses a glowing arrow. Kagome and Kikyo fuse into one and pull the arrow back to end Inuyasha's life.

Inuyasha- What the...?

Miko's- DIE!  
they shoot the arrow with force and Inuyasha reaches to it thinking that he can stop it with his claws. His arm dissloves into nothing and so does the rest of his body. seemed like it was too easy but , he was dead. The jewel shards he had fell to the ground and Inuyasha is officially gone. Kikyo and Kagome seperate and Kagome's wounds are still bad so she falls to a faint. Kikyo gathers the reamining jewel shards and places them right next to Kagome so that when she awakens , she will be able to grab them . Kikyo leaves the area without a second glance,and Sota runs out to Kagome and when Kagome finally awakens it is sunrise. She hasn't studied at all and Sota is looking for gramps. Kagome gently talks to Sota and tells him what happened. He took it quite fine but cried alot. Kagome takes Sota inside and gets him ready for school. Kagome decides to drop out of school because someone needs to stay here and take care of the shrine and Sota.  
Kagome returns out to where her granfather was killed and burries him next to her mothers grave. She blesses the area and returns to the house.  
But not before she see's the spot where they killed Inuyasha, Kagome thinks to herself and leaves the area.

Kagome- I'm sorry Inuyasha, but i had no choice.  
Kagome is doing fine now and she has gathered all of the jewel shards and the jewel is now whole once again. Kagome decides to use her mothers ribbon and crate a necklace with the jewel and she hasn't taken it off yet. She has devoted to rest of her life to caring for Sota and the shrine, and taking full responibility for the jewel. 


End file.
